Ideas for Writer's Block
by Saniya
Summary: Hey! These are ideas for writers. I can't write but i do have insane ideas, so here they are. Read and review please


**Plots for the blocked writer**

1. Gender switch! Darien was reborn a girl and Serena a guy. could have the same personalities but different or different personalities too. (could change the names totally or have them slightly different?)

2. Serena born a guy, predicament... slash? , non-slash and different relations?, non-sailor serena?, lots of uses there

3. Queen Serenity was reborn too

4. Princess was sent down to earth for a good life, what if that didn't work out? Instead of being reborn on earth by strange relations she was born to an attacking evil? What happens when she learns of her true heritage? claim earth as her own fight her evil past or take what's her's and continue her dark and evil self?

5. SlashY? ...I'd like to see a slashy 'cuase i like slash and i like sailor moon but nobody ever rights slash for sailor moon, well...not often enough. Darian/Andrew. Maybe a get together fic and college or him finding out he is Tuxedo Mask by accident.

6. I know Serena/Usagi is supposed to be a ditz but i'd like to see her in a serious/grown up role. Maybe she leaves the Sailors after they think she dies and becomes a great scout and returns with a group of her own? Or she disappears "suddenly" and returns five years later. I'd just like to see something better for her then a stupid blonde.

7. They defeated Queen Barrel at the first attack. A story of the life of Princess (add name here), the daughter of Queen Rene

8. A twin? Unknown to them, Darien had a brother. A twin brother. They thought he had died at birth but the records got switched around. Now, (insert name here) has gone to college. On an off chance he stumbels apon his long lost twin.

9. TOTAL AU Neko ficcy! Must have them! It is the year 2792. Neko-humans have been breed for over 100 years. It all started with a scientist named (insert, laziness factor) who loved his cats so much. He became ill and old though throughout the years and his sad cats watched with wide, glimmery eyes. In an effort to save him they tried to help their human by rubbing with his legs when he walked and batting away at strange colored liquid things. The scientist was trying to create a gene enhancing product that would bring about life in new ways.

One day, (insert again) was pacing into his living room, exhausted and driting off, when he head a loud crash! Racing into his lab he came across a little girl? (Thus, the power puff girls were born! couldn't resist x.x) Strangely she had big ears and a tail??? Gasping he jumped back, when his brain kicked in he got enough sence to take a sample of the liquid and prod at the girl where she wasn't fully drenched (never know what that stuff might do) Looking at her tail, he noticed something...those were wiskers' colors! Not wanting to jump to conclusions he spun around and searched for his youngest. Though his efforts were wasted and it soon dawned on him that the little girl could very well be... OO

Annnyyyway

This story is about a Neko named Rei (or any of them). There has been a secret organization for the release of Neko-kitties into from slavery. The leader, Moon Silver aka Serena had been living in hiding for the past seventeen years. She was born a free neko, and was determined to live that way. Rei is her best friend and right hand. Serena had only been running this since the death of her parents only a short year ago

Could use this in anyway...not the story, the idea. Different views, the story from the scientist life. Not a bad slavery thing. Could do it on slavery, there is a lot of things from there

10. The princess has returned! The time and life of Princess Rene is her own time. pairings: rene and the unicorn one (forgot his name) Rene and OC, Rene finding someone from the court...o! you could also do one on the system under Neo-Queen Serenity. I would have made that 11 but i wanted to keep it 10 ;;

I apoligize if i have taken anyone else's idea by accident. As I do like Sailor Moon, I havn't had the time to read fics in quite some time. These were just ideas in my head, please take them and run with them, claim them if you so choose. I put them up just because i'd like to see them. But if you do take them, could you drop a review here with a link. I'd be delighted to read it!


End file.
